Silvermist
Silvermist, also known as Sil, is a fictional character in the Tinker Bell series. She is one of the major fairies in the Tinker Bell series. Tinker Bell (series) Tinker Bell In the first movie, she is seen with the other fairies eager to learn what Tinker Bell's talent is. Later, she is seen helping Tink to learn how to be a water fairy so that she can go to the Mainland. She is also seen when Tinker Bell found a ballerina music box and was fixing it. She then is seen helping Tinker Bell to fix Spring and on the journey to the Mainland. Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure In the second movie, she has a minor role. First, she is seen preforming her daily duties. She is then seen when the harvestmoon festival begins, and also showering in the "rain of blue pixie dust". Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue In the third movie, she is seen to go to fairy camp and also rescue Tinker Bell from a "Kidnapper". Secret of the Wings In Secret of the Wings, she is seen to be exited about Tink's sister Peri, and also amazed her. She also helped in saving Peri's wings from drooping too much. And also at the end is seen to go the Winter Woods in her winter outfit. Personality She is a kind, calm and funny little fairy. She likes to listen to gossip and rumors and tells them herself. She likes giving advice, and most of them are good. But sometimes they are bad. In Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, she told Terence to leave Tink alone if she goes red, and this counts as a good advice. Sil also tells some made up things as she also told Terence that if he threw rocks at the water the rock fairies will get angry, but rock fairies were fairies that never existed. She also gets very exited at times, as she usually nearly shows up her friends hiding places. Silvermist is always sweet, silly but symphathic and always will help a friend in need. She knows a great deal about Tinker Bell, like her other friends do. Appearance Silvermist has brown eyes and blackish-blue hair that stops at her legs. Normal She wears a blue dress which has yellow and green highlights at the bottom. Third Movie Silvermist wears her usual outfit, however her highlights are yellow instead of green. Powers and Abilities She has the talent of a water fairy. She is seen near the water a lot of times. She has Fawn's help to communicate with the fishes. Her powers include bubbles too and everything with a relationship to water. In the Secret of the Wings, she uses her water powers to make waves that impress Tinker Bell's twin sister Periwinkle. Trivia *Silvermist's name come from the words "Silver" and "Mist". This may be because she is a water fairy, and mist is made from water and Silver is a color close to the color white, and white is close to transparent - the color of water. *Silvermist has the similar appearance to her voice actress - Lucy Liu. *Silvermist's notable quote is: "You've heard of a dewdrop - this is a don't drop." *Silvermist's web personalities are positive, sweet, friendly. Category:Disney Fairies Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Water Fairies Category:Tinker Bell (series) Category:Tinker Bell (film) Category:Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Category:Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Category:Pixie Hollow Games Category:Secret of the Wings